El último día del mercado navideño
by luzmela1
Summary: Cuarto domingo de Adviento. Tras la fatiga de la batalla, Yukio asombra a Shura con su casi total sinceridad al contarle su decisión. (One-shoot con referencias a una historia secundaria del Antipapa)


**El último día del mercado navideño**

Cuarto y último capítulo de esta serie especial.

Gracias a todos los que estáis siguiendo estos relatos de Adviento.

Este one-shoot no es totalmente independiente pues hay referencias al capítulo de "El Antipapa", _Acuerdo Familiar_.

La acción se sitúa dos años y medio antes.

Yukio y Rin están a punto de cumplir diecisiete años. Shura cuenta con veintis…. Perdón, todavía dieciocho.

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

Costaba imaginar que, en aquel pequeño mercado navideño europeo, la alegría y la ilusión había sido compartida por lugareños y visitantes hacía tan solo unas horas.

Cuando la tarde empezó a caer solo quedaban restos quemados y rotos, vestigios de la lucha.

Nada de música de villancicos, solo lloros y llamadas de auxilio. Ningún aroma a dulces sino el regusto amargo del hollín y el picante de la sangre.

Ahora era el momento del recuento: heridos, pérdidas, destrozos, cadáveres de demonios.

Aquella vez no había bajas que contar. Cuestión de suerte.

Su padre le decía en los entrenamientos que a más pericia más posibilidades de salir ileso en un enfrentamiento. Aunque creía en cada palabra suya, Yukio sabía que no todo dependía de la habilidad de un exorcista y alguna vez había que aguantar la rabia al enterrar a un compañero.

Mientras merodeaba entre las ruinas del mercado, se repetía una y otra vez que su decisión no era irreflexiva. No lo era.

Esa decisión que habría de cambiar el rumbo de su vida por los siguientes años no había tomada tras ver que poco podía hacer para ayudar en el improvisado hospital de campaña, ni por la imposibilidad de dar una respuesta a la única pregunta de los civiles horrorizados. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Aunque su rostro era la careta de amabilidad y afabilidad que todo exorcista debe mostrar ante las víctimas de un ataque demoniaco, algo dentro en Yukio le decía que ya no iba a poder soportarlo una vez más. Aquella era su última vez.

Tras apenas un cuarto de hora de subir el camino del calvario, encontró lo que necesitaba: unas vistas hacia los campos de cultivo ahora dormidos en el naciente invierno. Paz.

Necesitaba estar solo.

Se recostó en el muro del paso XIX y cogiendo aire, trató de vaciar su mente.

La tarde acabó y llegó la noche pero Yukio no sintió el frío en su cuerpo. Sentía la tranquilidad de quien sabe que su decisión es la única viable, no importa si es la correcta.

Sabía no obstante que no podía alargar su estancia en lo alto de la montañita mucho tiempo más. No quería causar trastorno a sus compañeros.

Suspiró y se dispuso a volver.

Apenas había descendido un par de metros reconoció la figura que subía maldiciendo.

-¿Ahora bajas? –Oyó como le protestaba – Me han hecho irte a buscar porque se te ha ocurrido esconderte cual gallina cuando le llega la hora de hacer caldo con ella.

Yukio notó como las palabras sonaban como arrastradas y entendió que aquella comparación tan absurda era fruto del cansancio acumulado tras más de dos horas de lucha.

-No me he dado cuenta que se hacía tan tarde.

-¡Qué raro que no consultes la hora!

-Se me ha parado cuando el segundo ataque de…-le explicó mostrándole el cristal hecho añicos de su reloj de pulsera, pero la cara de aburrimiento de Shura le hizo callar. Estaba claro que ella sabía que él no había perdido la noción del tiempo.

-¡Y también se te ha acabado la batería del móvil! ¡Yukio, que nos conocemos!

Por supuesto que se conocían. Lo suficiente para saber que debía evitar sus preguntas.

Subiéndose el puente de las gafas con los dedos volvió a emprender el camino hacia el pueblo pero el brazo izquierdo de Shura se interpuso.

-No, no. Tú no te vas a librar.

Sí, no se lo iba a poner fácil.

-¿No has dicho que me estaban buscando? –no pudo evitar mostrar desagrado en su voz.

Shura puso morritos mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas.

-Demasiado liados están con los heridos. ¡Ah, solo mamá Shura se preocupa de su bebé!

Yukio se zafó de ella.

-No seas cría. Me enervas cuando me tratas así.

Shura intentó de nuevo, riéndose, pellizcarle y él le paró las manos.

¿Cómo podían haber estado luchando por sus vidas a primera hora de la tarde y ahora estar jugando a las palmitas?

-¡Basta! –le gritó y ella le agarró de las solapas del abrigo del uniforme y pegó sus ojos a los de él.

-¿Vas a dejarlo, verdad?

¡Ella lo sabía! ¿Por qué no había tratado ser más discreto estando codo a codo en una misión en el mismo grupo que Shura?

Ella tradujo su silencio por asentimiento. Soltando sus dedos con un golpe brusco alzó la voz.

-Maldita sea, Yukio. ¿Por qué no has buscado nuestra ayuda? El exorcismo agota al más pintado pero nosotros te podemos apoyar.

¿Apoyar?

¿Quién puede aliviar el desasosiego?

¿Ver otra vez impotente el sufrimiento causado por la devastación por no llegar a tiempo como en aquel mercado?

¿Entregar el carnet a los familiares de los caídos?

¿No inmutarse ante las amenazas de los demonios?

¿Jugar todas aquellas horas de niño que el entrenamiento impidió?

¿Desaprender a frenar las emociones?

¿Mentir cuando se es preguntado si uno está bien?

¿Renunciar a ser uno más?

Yukio sabía que Shura le iba a recordar que su idiotez anterior al ocultar sus poderes les había llevado al caos y no tenía fuerzas para volver a escuchar esos reproches.

Quizá había llegado la hora de la verdad.

-Voy a tomar una excedencia.

Se sorprendió por lo sencillo que había sido decirlo.

Shura no se esperaba aquella sinceridad tan repentina.

El dedo que le estaba acusando perdió su energía al tiempo que un silbidito se escapaba de sus labios carnosos.

La perplejidad de Shura le dio ánimos para soltarlo todo.

-Voy a prepararme a fondo para ir a la universidad de Medicina y no voy a alternar el exorcismo con el estudio.

Realmente se sentía uno bien diciendo la verdad. El lastre de los secretos y las medias verdades era tan pesado.

Shura movía la cabeza balanceando su melena roja tratando de encontrar que responderle. Yukio sonrió ante su desconcierto.

-Hablas como si no fuese una posibilidad, como si ya fuera un hecho –dijo al fin ella y Yukio notaba como ella quería que lo negase.

-Me voy al mantener al margen de la Orden durante ese tiempo, Shura.

Ella trataba de asimilar que Yukio estaba contándole todo sin haber tenido que presionarle. Levantó los brazos al cielo y, como no podía acusarle de no responder, le gritó:

-¿Y te lo tenías todo callado? ¿Cuándo lo ibas a soltar? ¿En la fiesta de esta semana?

-Pensaba hacerlo oficial, sí –reconoció Yukio con un suspiro deseando que fuera igual de fácil anunciarlo a todos los reunidos en la celebración conjunta de su cumpleaños y la Navidad.

Shura soltó su frustración con un puñetazo suave en el hombro izquierdo.

-A Rin no le va a gustar que vuelvas con tu secretismo.

Yukio estaba esperando aquella acusación.

-Rin lo sabe – no pudo evitar reírse del taco que soltó Shura – De hecho él me ha apoyado en la toma de la decisión.

Shura se tapó la cara con las manos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Pasa demasiado tiempo ese idiota con Mephisto.

Yukio no comprendió muy bien a que se refería Shura. Rin había callado porque él se lo había pedido y últimamente sí que era cierto que sabía guardar muy bien los secretos. ¿Quizá se refería a que era influencia de Mephisto? Iba a preguntarle cuando ella volvió al interrogatorio incisiva.

-¿Mephisto lo sabe?

Yukio sintió la angustia del recuerdo de la caja de plata que sellaba sus poderes.

No se sentía preparado para ser tan sincero. Ya había escuchado demasiadas veces la palabra _baka_ de los labios de Rin tras enterarse de su acuerdo familiar.

-No le ha hecho mucha gracia lo de la excedencia.

Al fin Shura soltó toda la tensión por tanta revelación con una carcajada.

-Supongo que habrá tenido que cambiar sus planes contigo para que seas el nuevo Paladín.

¿De qué hablaba Shura?

-Yo no quiero ser el nuevo Paladín, ese es Rin.

Shura se estiró mientras echaba una mirada de inteligencia a Yukio.

-Me alegro por ti Yukio – cambió de tema – me gusta ver que tienes agallas para tomar la riendas de tu vida.

¿Agallas? Yukio no lo había pensado. Pero bien mirado quizá era la primera vez que decidía casi por sí mismo.

Shura jugaba con el tacón de la bota con el barro del camino mientras le miraba tan fijamente que Yukio sintió que todo lo picaba por la incomodidad.

Los brazos de Shura le atraparon y Yukio notó que le faltaba el aire por la presión de sus enormes pechos.

-Ahhh, mi pequeño cuatro ojos, cómo te voy a echar de menos.

Yukio de normal hubiese protestado pero notó la emoción en la voz de Shura y él también la abrazó más fuerte a ella.

Tragando saliva reconoció:

-Yo también echaré de menos tus burlas, Shura.

Ella soltó una risita mientas se soltaba. Sus ojos brillaban por unas lágrimas agarradas con fortaleza.

-No te creas que aunque te llames Doctor Okumura yo te voy a respetar más.

-Nunca lo esperaría de ti –dijo Yukio uniéndose a su buen humor que contenía emociones intensas.

Shura se mordió los labios dudando y soltando aire por la nariz le agarró del cuello como en los viejos tiempos y así siendo arrastrado sobre el escote de ella, volvieron al destrozado mercado navideño.

Los comerciantes intentaban recuperar lo poco que había quedado sin dañar, aun así le saludaban a los dos con el agradecimiento de los que han visto el fin cerca.

Yukio siempre se sorprendía lo tímida que se mostraba Shura ante los que les daban las gracias por su trabajo.

Su mirada errante se detuvo en un puesto aún abandonado donde los pedazos de la figuras le recordaron a su infancia y a su hermano llorando desconsolado por un ángel con las alas rotas, unas migas de unas galletas mezcladas en el barrizal, le trajo a la memoria aquella tarde de adviento cuando su padre estaba enfermo y él tuvo que acompañar a los hermanos a un exorcismo mientras Rin se quedaba cuidándole horneando galletas, y el olor a vino especiado las veces que su padre les dejaba beber a los dos un sorbo del Glühwein que su misterioso amigo le regalaba por Adviento.

En medio del mercadillo destrozado, Yukio notó como la nostalgia de los recuerdos le vencía pero un golpe a la espalda y un grito de "pasmado" por parte de Shura, le hizo sonreír.

Cuánto iba de echar de menos aquello.


End file.
